Mystery of Death
by HyperCatt
Summary: When something horrible turns Ichigo's life upside down, will Kisshu be able to comfort her? I fail at titles AND summarys, I'm much better at the story inside ;D . Rated T just in case.  ...Character death...
1. Her loss

Me: Here is my first fanfic! Scary!

Kisshu: Oh no, what are you going to do to me?

Me: You'll see...Mwahahaha!

Ichigo: DragonCatt does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. ( If she did...OH IT'S TOO WIERD TO IMAGINE! )

"Koneko-chan..."

"Just get away from me! I want nothing to do you! I hate you!" screamed Ichigo.

Kisshu looked at his love. Her words, although her voice was like a beautiful melody...the words...they were like a thousand sharp needles stabbing his heart slowly and painfully. His head fell down.

"O-ok...sorry..." muttered Kisshu, before teleporting off. Ichigo sighed. Even after the fighting had finished he still constansly pestered her. Why did he have to be so...so...just plain annoying!

Kisshu was sat on top of a building. Rain pattered down on the roof, soaking his limp hair. His mind was filled with those same hurtful words. Again and again.  
>She hated him. Hate. His golden eyes filled with tears. They splashed down his pale cheeks. His head was down. He was soaking wet. His damp hair stuck to his tear stained face. Why care about the rain? There was more to care about than the stupid rain. What did he do wrong? What did she hate so much about him? He felt weak inside...like something was taking over him...<p>

Ichigo was at the Cafe Mew Mew. Although it was her day off, she was taking shelter from the miserable weather outside. Her friends were all still there,  
>but they weren't very busy, seeing as the cafe was pratically empty. There was just one person there, and they were about to leave.<p>

"Hi everyone..." said Ichigo, while trying her best to get dry.

"Hello Ichigo! What's the matter? You look kind of annoyed..." said Lettuce.

"Kisshu...again...," said Ichigo with a sigh. "I wish he'd leave me alone...always stalking me and getting in my face. Why can't he understand that I'm with Masaya? I love him, not Kisshu."

"It takes time I guess," replied Lettuce with a smile. "I'm sure he'll stop soon."

Ichigo sighed again. If it did take time, how much longer would it take? She's taken! Kisshu should just understand that already!

"I'll take out the rubbish, na no da!" said Pudding, while swinging a black bag of rubbish over her shoulder happily.

"Don't break that bag!" Ichigo called after her. Somehow she felt that even on her day off that if it breaks everywhere she'll be forced to clean it up.

Pudding ran back into the cafe moments later. She was pale and shaking all over, as if she'd seen a demon. Her hazel eyes were wide with deep shock. You could see her in her eyes that something horrible had just happened, right in front of her. She was taking small breaths. It was a distressing sight just to look at her in that state.

"Pudding-chan! What's the matter?" said Lettuce, looking concerned.

"Pudding?" said Mint, looking up from her own table. Zakuro looked over as well. Ichigo looked at the wide eyed girl stood in front of them.

"Pudding? What is it? Pudding? Pudding?" said Ichigo, getting worried.

Pudding started to stammer something slowly. All the Mew Mews were up and waiting for an answer.

"O-o-out...side...I-Ichigo...M-m...n-no..." Pudding stammered. With the thoughts coming back to her she sees it again, making small tears form in her eyes.

The Mew Mews rushed outside. In front of them is body, sprawled out on the floor. It's pale, and showed no sign of life. The eyes were blank, and have no emotion in them. The body was-

"MASAYA!" Ichigo screamed with a blood-curdling touch. She broke down in tears and knelt on the floor next to the lifeless body.

"Is he...?" asked Mint, with a unsure tone to her words. She isn't sure if saying this will upset Ichigo more.

There is oddly no blood, but the victim has definetly been murdered. It's as if he'd been poisened. Ichigo was crying her eyes out. Her lover had lost his life.  
>He was dead...last time she'd managed to bring him back...but she felt now as if nothing could bring him back, ever.<p>

"Who did this? Why? Why!" screamed Ichigo in a flood of tears. She shook her head and tried to delete the image from her mind. It stuck. She just sobbed and sobbed.

"Do you think Pudding saw who...did this?" asked Lettuce. None of them wanted to upset Ichigo anymore. Lettuce ran back into the cafe to see if Pudding knew or saw anything. Ichigo just carried on crying. It was getting slighly annoying, although nobody was going to say anything, because Ichigo was going through a bad time with this. It was hard for her.

"Pudding says she didn't see anything, except from a shadow in the distance.  
>She seems pretty scared, it must of been hard for her too, finding a...body."<br>said Lettuce, who had returned from the cafe. Ichigo just couldn't take it anymore. The cold body in front of her, it's clothes wet from the rain. The rain had slightly stopped now, so Ichigo had no reason to stay. She just ran off into the distance,without saying a word.

"Ichigo!" Mint cried after the fleeing cat girl.

"Just leave her for now," said Zakuro. "She may need time on her own."

The three Mew Mews stared after her as she ran off, cold water splashing from the puddles onto her exposed legs. She was almost soaked. Her tears not stopped flowing from her brown eyes.

She ran into the dark forest. Her shoes getting were getting filthy from the damp soil underneath her body. Her legs getting covered in mud as the swampy puddles splashed all over her. The girl was getting out of breathe. She sat down and leant on a tree trunk. She put her head on her knees and continued to let the salty tears fall. Ichigo's body up to her waist was layered in mud by this point, and her skirt was also dirty, from the fact that she'd sat down in the mud. Ichigo just carried on crying and crying. She was so upset that she didn't pay attention to anything that was happening around her. Maybe if she'd have looked around, she would have been aware that somebody in the tall trees was watching her.

-  
>Ichigo: Why do I have to get so muddy? Waaa!<p>

Me: Because I said so. HA!

Ichigo: Meanie...*pout*

Kisshu: You look funny when you pout.

Ichigo: Shut up! You're both meanies!

Me: Well I'm mean like that. So is Kisshu. I think.

Kisshu: I'm not THAT mean! Kinda.

Me: Well if you liked it I'll carry on. If it's completly awful then I'll stop. If it's half half I'll carry on anyway. Review and let me know! See you in the next chapter ( hopefully...) 


	2. His secrets

Me: Yatta! Look another chapter!

Ichigo: It's not that great.

Me: Why are you moaning so much?

Ichigo: M-U-D.

Kisshu: Haha, sucks to be you! Well anyway, DragonCatt doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Me: Enjoy! I feel so tempteted to chuck a bucket of mud on Ichigo...

Maybe if she'd have looked around, she would have been aware that somebody in the tall trees was watching her.

Ichigo's tears stopped falling. She gave a little gasp. She rubbed her sore brown eyes and looked upwards. A pair of bright eyes were staring at her. She couldn't exactly work out whose they were; the forest was as dark as a moonless midnight scene. She suddenly felt scared. All alone in a pitch black forest, completly vunerable to any danger. She started to tremble slightly. It wasn't because she was cold and wet though. It was because she was terrified.  
>The eyes were there one second. The next second they were gone.<p>

"H-hello?" called out Ichigo, her voice croaky from the crying. She looked around,  
>her eyes huge. She took small breathes.<p>

Suddenly a figure landed in front of her. Ichigo was absolutley petrified. She closed her eyes tight and quickly. She didn't want to look at the mysterious figure in front of her.

"P-p-please...don't...h-hurt me..." stammered the filthy cat girl. She was shaking crazily now. She felt as if she was going to pass out from the fear. Even though she was a Mew Mew, she still felt scared from what was going to happen to her.  
>She was too scared to transform.<p>

"Ichigo?" said the voice from the figure. Ichigo gasped, but her eyes remained shut tight. From the voice, it sounded like a male. How did he know her name though?

"G-go away..." muttered Ichigo again, but this time with a little bit more confidence.

"Ichigo! Open your eyes! It's me!" she heard the voice again. It sounded oddly familiar. Slowly, she opened her eyes, to see who it was in front of her...

"K-Kisshu?" said Ichigo, extremly surprised that the alien was here too. Unless he had been stalking her again. But it was definalty him. His eyes golden pools.  
>His hair that ghostly green.<p>

"What are you doing here, Kitten?" asked Kisshu.

"I-I needed to get away..." said Ichigo sadly, looking down again. Kisshu came over and sat down in the damp mud with her. He lifted up her head and looked into her brown, puffy eyes. His face was concerned.

"Are you ok? Why are you so dirty?" said Kisshu.

"I don't know if I'm ok!" said Ichigo, her face crumpling up as she burst back into tears. Kisshu looked kind of surprised at her reaction. She should of told him to get lost. After all she hated him, didn't she? But the least he could do for now was comfort her.

"What is it?" he asked, and he placed his arm on her damp shoulder. "You're soaking!"

"Yeah well, I didn't realize," repiled Ichigo with a sniff. "Wait, so are you!"

"It's not too bad. At least I'm not covered in mud, like my kitten. So what is the matter?" said Kisshu.

"W-well, Masaya has been..," the cat girl said, before losing it again. Kisshu stared at her, both shocked and deeply worried. He had never seen her this upset before, even when she found out that Deep Blue was her boyfriend.

"What? What happened to him?" asked Kisshu, having a bad feeling about the answer.

"K-killed." muttered Ichigo, who said this extremly quiet. It was the first time that anyone had actually said aloud the real situation. She then started crying silently. She felt better now she had someone with her. She was comforted.

"Killed? Wow..." said Kisshu looking down. He was having mixed emotions. He was happy that his enemy was dead, and he now had a chance with Ichigo, but he was sad that Ichigo was so sad because of it. She looked very upset, from her wet and muddy clothes, with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. She reminded him a bit of how he felt before. When she told him that he hated her.

"Do you...do you hate me?" asked Kisshu. At least he was taking her mind off Masaya, by changing the topic. "Before...I thought you said..."

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking right. I just wanted to get away from you," said Ichigo,  
>before realizing what she just said. "N-no! I mean...erm...I didn't want to get away f-from you personaly, it's just that, I was...in a hurry! And-"<p>

Ichigo stopped talking, because Kisshu hugged her. He knew what she meant,  
>and he felt as if she needed comforting. It wasn't fair to bring back his problems,<br>when Ichigo had so many of her own. Ichigo was shocked, but she felt happy to know that Kisshu wasn't mad at her. She gave a little shiver, because her wet clothes were starting to get cold and uncomfortable for.

Kisshu released Ichigo from the hug. He had felt her shiver in his arms.

"Are you cold?" he asked, looking at the mess of muddy clothes in front of him.  
>"Kind of. Are you?" Ichigo replied back, huddling more into a ball, to try and get some warmth into her numb body.<p>

"From what the cold used to be like on my planet, it's barely anything. But you look frozen Kitten!"

"Should we go back to my house? I can get us both some towels there."

"Are you sure? You were never this nice to me before, kitten."

"Well, you were nice to me and comforted me. It's the least I can do back. The only problem is...it's really dark here and I don't know the way back..."

"Why don't I just teleport us back? I know where you live."  
>Ichigo gave him an odd look. How did he know where she lived? Well, he was a bit of a stalker.<p>

"Ok...Can you teleport us both back though?"

"Sure! No problem kitten!"

Kisshu took Ichigo's hand. Ichigo looked a bit shocked, but then realised that they had to be linked in some way for them to teleport together. She saw Kisshu start to fade into the air, and she felt kind of dizzy. Then suddenly they appeared outside of Ichigo's home.

"That felt so wierd. Like passing out for a split second..." muttered Ichigo. She realised she was still holding his hand, and quickly dropped it. She was still so upset about Masaya, and kept wondering who, or even what had taken her boyfriends life.

The two teens walked inside of Ichigo's house. Her parents seemed to be out,  
>because no matter how many times she called out, she got no reply.<p>

"Wait here, I'll go get the towels." said Ichigo, running upstairs, leaving small marks where her wet shoes had touched the carpet. Kisshu looked around. He was still finding it hard to believe his kitten had a sudden change of heart about him. She should of told him to go away. Get lost, stay away, don't come near.  
>And here he was now, stood in her house. She hadn't shooed him away yet.<p>

The golden eyes darted around room. He could always escape now, and then he could have her hate her less, before she got mad at him for something. But she might need him. He smiled at that thought. When he had hugged her before, she didn't pull away. Ichigo came back down with the two towels. She passed one to Kisshu. With her own she placed it over her head and dried her hair. Kisshu watched as she did this. He then placed his own over his head, and tried to copy the technique. It made all his dark hair stick up. The cat girl gave a little giggle. Kisshu passed her back the towel, and smoothed his hair over the best he could. He didn't excactly like being laughed at, but compared to the state she was in before, it was a start getting her to raise her lips into a smile.

"Kisshu...you know before when I said I hated you?" asked Ichigo suddenly, out of the silence. Kisshu nodded. "I didn't really want you to think that I did hate you...were you...were you upset?"

"I was a little bit," replied Kisshu, with a slight blush. It was embarrasing to tell her how upset about it he really was. "I just went to a building and sat there for a bit. Then for some odd reason, I felt weak and passed out..."

Ichigo looked away. The cat girl felt guilty to know that he was upset over her words. She saw the look on his sad face, and could tell it was more hurtful than he made out. It would explain why he was so wet, from passing out in the rain.  
>They just stood there in the daunting silence. Nobody really wanted to say anything. All they could here was the soft pattering of the rain on the roof.<p>

Kisshu: Pass out? That's a bit drastic isn't it? You make me seem so weak in this...

Me: Ahh well, I have my secrets...they'll all be reaveled in the next chapter. Also if there are any missing letters I'm sorry, because I have to write this on the laptop with the rubbish keyboard.

Ichigo: Am I less muddy yet? You only said that I'm dry...not un-muddy!

Me: Just be patient will you! You should be upset that your boyfriend is dead, not the mud!

Ichigo: ...Well. See you in the next chapter!

Me: Review or I'll chuck a massive pile of mud on Ichigo. Oh wait. It would be more fun if I said I WON'T. Mwahaha. ( Review or I won't chuck a massive pile of mud on Ichigo. )  
> <p>


	3. Her happiness

Me: Thank you for reviewing...here is your reward! *evil eyes* Can I just say thanks to solana24 for reviewing, because you are my first EVER reviewer ever! You should feel honoured XP. Anyway, back to our muddy cats!

Ichigo: W-what? Wait a seco-!

*massive bucket of mud is thrown over her head*

Kisshu: WAHAHAHHA ICHIGO YOU LOOK LIKE A-

Ichigo: Don't. *the GLARE*

Kisshu could feel the odd atmosphere around them, and he decided to leave. He should of never been there anyway. He walked away ready to teleport, when Ichigo realised where he was going, and grasped his hand without thinking. The wet alien turned around swiftly, surprised at her action. Ichigo was surprised too, she didn't take notice of what she was doing. The cat girl let go quickly, but managed to say something beforehe tried to leave again.

"Kisshu, don't leave..." she said quietly, her head down. "I need...somebody who...will be able to...comfort me..."

Kisshu felt extremely happy inside, but showed nothing on the outside. He wondered if it was some kind of trick, but he knew Ichigo couldn't fake something like that. The alien peered at the sad, drooped face in front of him. Her hair laid limply over her face. Deciding not to leave, Kisshu sat down on the sofa.  
>"Yo, kitten, don't you think you ought to clean up a bit?" asked Kisshu, trying to ignore the fact she had just asked him to stay, one of biggest dreams.<br>"What? Oh, yeah..." Ichigo replied, starting to walk out the room, and head upstairs.  
>Once the alien was sure she had gone, he grinned widely, and muttered 'yes!' under his breathe. He was going to try and keep his stalker personality down whilst he was with Ichigo, or at least when she wasn't around.<p>

Kisshu looked around the room. It was pretty nice, which would be handy for the day he started living ther-NO! He mustn't think think like that. Masaya has just died, so it was his job to comfort her. He nodded and thought about what was the cause of the mysterious death. Ichigo had said he'd been murdered, but was that likely at that time of day? It might of not even been human, and it won't of been Taruto or Pai so what?

"I'm back," Ichigo said, who had appeared by Kisshu, without him noticing. She had changed into some cleaner clothes. "What's up?" Ichigo had noticed the odd expresion on the aliens face.

"I was just wondering," he replied. "What could of caused the death of-"

"Shut up." said the girl inturupting Kisshu quickly. Sensing this was the wrong topic to talk about to Ichigo, Kisshu droppped the subject. He also noticed small tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"S-sorry..." he muttered. feeling slight guilt creep over him, not wanting to see her cry.  
>Ichigo straightened up, resuming her usual perkiness.<p>

"Anyway, before when I said I needed you comfort me, I don't want you trying anything sneaky on me. Just...act nice and...erm...out of character?"

"Trying to change your man won't work on me kitty," said Kisshu with a smirk.

"You..." said the girl, starting to get annoyed with his attitude. Then she knew what would agitate him. In a mocking tone, she said "Okay then, bye...!"

"W-wait!" Kisshu exclaimed quickly. "I'll behave."

Suddenly, inturrupting the two teens' conversation, a loud knock came from the door.

"Hmm, who could that be?" mumured Ichigo, whilst walking towards the door. Kisshu hid in the other room, his head sneaking round the edge of the door, trying to see what was going on.

Ichigo opened the door and saw in front of her was Pudding, who still looked slightly pale.

"Pudding?" questioned the cat girl. "Are you okay?"

"Well I wasn't scared! No way, na no da! Actually, the other girls asked me to come over to see if YOU were okay, na no da." replied Pudding, her face slowly regaining colour, acting like her usual bubbly self again.

"Well, I'm okay I guess," Ichigo said quietly. Then she took a quick peep behind her at the golden eyes staring at her from behind the door. "I did have a little comfort."

"Why? Who, na no da? It couldn't of been Onee-chan, because she's at work now, and s he's the only one who can give decent advice, like when you needed help with Ma-"

"Shut up Pudding."

"Oh...sorry. Well anyway who was it? Na no da" asked Pudding, despratly wanting to find out this piece of hidden information.

"Um...nobody, nobody!" claimed Ichigo with a fake smile, trying to look as natural as possible. But from behind, a certain someone let out a sneeze, giving the game away. The cat girl sighed.

"There's someone there! Who? Tell me, na no da!" said the blonde haired girl loudly, almost shouting by this point.

"Come on out then..." sighed Ichigo, giving in. Kisshu came out from behind the door, with a childish grin on his face.

"Hi monkey girl." he said with a grin.

"KISSHU?" shouted Pudding, her eyes buldging. "I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIM, NA NO DA!"

"Shhh! Pudding, be quiet!" she said, beconing Pudding to come inside. "Just for now, he's staying here."

"Oh," said the monkey girl. Then she grinned sheepishly. "Is...Is Taru-Taru coming back to Earth too?"

"Taru-Taru?" asked the alien, with a puzzled expression on his face,

"Taruto." Ichigo whipsered under her breathe to Kisshu. Of course, Pudding would never call Taruto by his real name. Probably not even when she was twenty.

"Oh er...I dunno. Probably yes. I'll ask him. Hang on." And without giving the slightest warning, Kisshu had poofed off into thin air.

"Aww, he better come back..." muttered the cat girl. "He said he'd stay..."

A few minutes passed and Kisshu poofed back into the room, holding/wrestling Taruto.

"Kisshu, you meanie! Get off me!" shouted an angry Taruto. Then he looked around his surroundings, and stopped fighting."Why am I here?"

"Wait, THAT'S how you asked him? Typical Kisshu." said Ichigp, shaking her head.

"Hey, it's that old hag! Oh, and Pudding. Hi." the young alien released himself from the older alien's grip, and floated low next to him.

"Taru-Taru!" shouted Pudding, running forwards to try and glomp him. She was successful.

"G-get off me!" exclaimed Taruto, who had now got a small bit of colour on his usually pale face.  
>Ichigo laughed at the sight of the two children playing.<p>

"Well at least you've cheered up a bit now, anyway." Kisshu said to the brown haired teen, not taking his eyes off the amusing sight of Taruto trying to get a extremly happy Pudding off him.

"Aarggh! Pudding get off!" shouted the young alien, as Pudding sat on him.

"Ding ding ding! Pinned, na no da!" laughed the blonde girl. Both of the two teens laughed, partly because Taruto had just been beaten by a girl, and partly because it was very cute.

"Okay! That's it I'm going! See ya!" yelled Taruto, forcing Pudding off him, and floating back up into the air.

"You only just got here! WIll you come back, na no da?" asked Pudding worridly.

"Yeah, okay. Bye!" and with that, the young alien had poofed back to wherever Kisshu had dragged him from.

"Hahaha! Well I should go now, na no da. Ryou will be mad if I take too long," said the blonde girl, starting to calm down.

"He is your boss, you should call his Shirogane, not Ryou." pointed out Ichigo,

"Well anyway, I'll see ya, na no da!" called Pudding, as she opened the door and left.

-  
>Me: Well it isn't really an amazing end for the chapter, but I wasn't sure how to end it, so I guessed that would do.<p>

Kisshu: Two things. One, what was with that? I was barely mentioned at all! I'm offended! Also, Ichigo has been crying all the way through the chapter! Can we not hose her off or something?

Me: Well, she deserved it! But fine...

*hoses off the very muddy Ichigo*

Ichigo: NOOO! I'M ALL WET NOW! *carried on crying*

Me: Oh for the love of...If you review...I'll do something EVIL to her. Hehehe...But nobody will find out until the next chapter...


	4. His dreams

Kisshu: Urrrr...have you seen her anywhere?

Ichigo: Now that you mention it...no...

Kisshu: Shall we kiss?

Ichigo: ...Kay.

-  
>"Well anyway, I'll see ya, na no da!" called Pudding, as she opened the door and left.<p>

The noise of the door shutting echoed throughout the room, and then it became silent.  
>The only noises were the ones of feet shuffling ont he floor, and the ocassional sigh from one of the teens.<p>

"So...what now?" asked Kisshu, breaking the silence.

"Urm...we could always watch Tv, I guess. It's getting quite late now, so we can't really do anything else." suggested Ichigo. She pointed to the Tv in the corner. Kisshu stared blankly at the box. He walked over to it and started to tap around the sides.

"Kisshu you're meant to-" started Ichigo, but before she could stop him, Kisshu had figured out how to switch it on. The Tv buzzed on and started to play loud noises and flashing images.  
>Kisshu jumped backwards and froze in the spot, not moving in the slightest.<br>The girl giggled at his shock, and picked up the controls, turning down the loudness of the Tv.  
>Kisshu was still in utter shock.<p>

"Sorry, it was turned up too loud." apoligized Ichigo. She poked the frozen body of the alien,  
>and he swayed slightly before crashing to the ground, knocking him out of his daze. He stood up fast and clenched his fist.<p>

"WHAT IS THAT? THAT'S SO STUPID!" shouted Kisshu angrily at the Tv. The cat girl rushed out to try and stop the alien before he ruined their Tv. After explaining the concept of Tv to him,  
>and convincing him that it didn't have feelings, they sat down and watched the 'evil' Tv.<p>

A few hours later, when there was nothing on but old programs that only come on at night,  
>Kisshu was getting bored, until he realised that Ichigo had fallen asleep on the sofa. He stared at her, sleeping for a while. She looked so peaceful, even though so much had happened to her in the past twenty four hours. The only way she seemed to be able to cope with it is to pretend it never happened.<p>

"Ichigo?" whispered Kisshu, gently nudging her to try and wake her up. Ichigo eyes twitched a little, but didn't open. Kisshu nudged her again. This time, the girl huddled into Kisshu and hugged him, all whilst asleep. Kisshu was surprised at first as he didn't expect this. The alien smiled as she relaxed again, her arms round him. Kisshu sighed as he gave up trying to wake Ichigo up, and decided to just stay here to sleep.

The next morning, the sun was shining brightly in through the windows, and woke Ichigo. She tried to stretch out her arms, and then noticed that they were around the sleeping alien. Her face became bright red, and quickly snatched her arms back to her own body. The girl noticed that Kisshu was still fast asleep, and that the Tv was still on. Her blush died down when she saw Kisshu hadn't seen her with her arms round him. (or so she thought ;D )

Ichigo got up quietly, and went into the kitchen. She made herself some breakfast, and then realised something odd. Where were her parents? In all the shock and confusion of what had happened, Ichigo hadn't noticed that they weren't home when she got back yesterday, and decided to go upstairs to see if there was any sign of where they had gone.

Coming into the bedroom, she looked around for anything to give her a hint. There didn't seem to be anything odd. The bed was made, everything tidy and neat...Ichigo racked her brains for something to help her.

Suddenly, something popped into her head from a few weeks ago. When she was half asleep at breakfast...Ichigo's parents had told her something...the girls eyes squinted in the effort to remember. Something about one of her friends...and...that was it. Nothing else. Wow, she must of been tired that morning. Maybe she'd just wait for them to return, for now anyway...  
>~What actually happened~<p>

A few week s back, Ichigo and her parents were sat by the table, eating their breakfast. Ichigo had her eyes shut, and her usually smooth red hair was sticking up in different places. While her parents were sat up straight and nice and neat, Ichigo was slouching with tiredness. "Honey, in a few weeks, we'll be going away to visit one of our friends. They're ill and we've offered to take care of them." said Ichigo's mother.  
>"Hmmmmhmmmphhh..." mumbled the girl, not really listening. "So you'll be staying with one of your friends, okay?" she carried on.<br>"Hmphmmmmnnnmmm..."

~Back to normal time~

Ichigo shrugged and went to change into some fresh clothes. After she was changed, the girl went back downstairs. When she entered the living room again, she noticed that the expression on the alien's face had changed from a calm, peaceful expression, to a troubled and distressed one. His face looked so sad in his sleep. She also heard the occasional mumurings echoing from his mouth.

"Ichigo...please...trust me...Ichigo...why...no..." Kisshu mumbled as Ichigo straighned her ears to hear without getting too close as to wake him up. Suddenly, the alien gave a sharp cry that startled Ichigo, making her cat ears pop up. Her automatic reaction was to hold her hands on her ears to try and cover them. After the girl realised she didn't need to, as she was in the privacy of her own house, she slowly put her arms back down. Deciding that it was mean to carry on watching Kisshu suffer, she carefully walked over to him, cat ears still up, and nudged him with her hand.  
>Kisshu's golden eyes slowly opened, his upset face turning into one of confusion. He looked around, and then stared at Ichigo.<p>

"Are you okay?" asked Ichigo, looking concerned. Kisshu's face became even more puzzled.

"Y-you don't hate me?" the alien said, his face now in shock, his eyes wide.

"What? No! Why would I hate you?" exclaimed the cat girl.

"Because you said that I had..." Kisshu sighed. "Never mind...must have been a dream."

The alien then noticed that Ichigo had her ears up, and wondered what could of made them appear. Not bothering to ask, Kisshu stood up, and then lifted off the ground, as he prefered to hover than stand.

"Hey, come down!" said Ichigo, pulling on Kisshu's clothes. "I can't reach you up there!"  
>Kisshu floated down, smirking, and landed behind Ichigo.<p>

"And why excatly, would you want to reach me, kitty?" the alien said whilst leaning over her shoulder. Ichigo's cheeks fired up,

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that!" she exclaimed. "Anyway, what WERE you dreaming about then?"

"Oh, just stuff." Kisshu said with a shrug. Ichigo looked at him with a doubtful look, then shook it off.

Suddenly, Ichigo's house phone started to ring. The girl walked over to the phone and took it off the reicever. The voice on the other was Pai. Odd.

"Ichigo, we know who killed Aoyama." said Pai. And as he said the name, Ichigo gasped and dropped the phone onto the floor with shock.

-  
>Kisshu: I think I like it without her around here.<p>

Ichigo: Wait...wasn't she going to kill me?

Kisshu: Oh yeah...anyway how is she meant to write the next chapter? And how did she write this one?

Ichigo: ...Magic? I mean, this is a series about animal people. It's not impossible.

Kisshu: And aliens! .

Ichigo: Yeah, well, I'll see you in the next chapter...but I do wonder where she could be...


	5. Her anger

"Ichigo, we know who killed Aoyama." said Pai. And as he said the name, Ichigo gasped and dropped the phone onto the floor with shock.

Kisshu was stood behind Ichigo, and saw her drop the phone.

"Ichigo? Are you..." Kisshu trailed off. The girl's body was trembling all over, her back still facing him. He couldn't see her expression, because her hair was drooped around her face. The alien's face was in a shape of concern. He slowly reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, intending to give comfort to whatever had been said to her on the phone, which was still lying on the floor. However, at Kisshu's touch, the girl flinched, so he drew his hand away quickly.

"Yesterday..." the girl whispered. Kisshu could tell from her tone of voice that she was crying.  
>"Yesterday...where...a-after...and..."<p>

"Ichigo? Who was it on the-" Kisshu started. Suddenly, Ichigo span around. Her eyes were staring right into him, bright and flaring. Tears were still running down her cheeks, but her expression was almost making him seem...guilty for something...

"How could you!" screamed Ichigo with a sudden burst of anger. Kisshu jumped at her outbreak. He took a little step back. There seemed to be something on her neck, almost like a cut, but it was the wrong colour, and even though it had just appeared, there was no blood.

"W-what are you talking about?" stuttered the alien, still looking att the mark on her neck,  
>which seemed to be becoming a darker shade of a almost blue colour.<p>

"It was you!" she roared. "All this time! Why did you lie to me...why..." Ichigo was sobbing now,  
>and through reckless anger, she threw her clenched fist at him. Kisshu was quicker than Ichigo and dodged swiftly, talking several more steps back. The girl stepped forwards after him, and tried once again to hit him.<p>

"What do you mean! What is it?" shouted Kisshu whilst dodging hits and moving backwards.

"You! You were the one!" she screamed wildly, still trying to hit the alien and moving forwards towards Kisshu. "You killed him! YOU KILLED MASAYA!"

In shock Kisshu stopped moving, golden eyes wide. Ichigo took this chance to deliver a powerful hit. With perfect aim she punched him, knocking him to the ground. Her strength had cut his cheek, and blood started to trickle down his pale face.

"Ichigo...please! You've got to trust me! It wasn't me!" exclamied Kisshu desperately, as Ichigo stood above him, breathing heavily, fists still clenched. "Why would you think that?"

"Don't you dare lie to me anymore! You killed Masaya! Now I'll kill you!" screeched the girl with a hint of insanity in her voice. She aimed to punch him again, but the alien moved his head out of the way just in time.

"Ichigo, stop! This isn't like you!" Kisshu noticed that neither her ears or tail had come out, and was wondering why if she wanted him dead so bad, why didn't she transform? This person was not Ichigo, or at least, not her trying to kill him. "Who are you?"

"Shut up!" she screamed, kicking Kisshu in his stomach. He rolled onto his side in pain, clutching his stomach. She then hoisted him up and grabbed him round his neck.

"No...Ichigo...no..." he whispered, fighting for air. He looked at her, his eyes pleading for release. The mark on her neck was becoming paler and paler by the second. His lungs were screaming for air, and as the mark became so light now it was almost back to skin colour, the alien felt her grip losen. Her hand let go, and Kisshu took a deep breath, panting heavily. He wiped the blood away from his face. He looked back at Ichigo, who was now slightly swaying side to side, eyes wide.

"K-Kisshu...what..." she stammered, and then collapsed onto the floor.

"Ichigo? Ichigo?" called Kisshu to the uncouncious girl. He gently took hold of her shoulders and shook her, trying to gain some life in her. Knowing he had to call for help straight away,  
>Kisshu went over to phone, which was on the floor still. There was a distance mumor of voice still echoing through. He lifted it up to his ear.<p>

"Hello? What's going on? Hello?" called the voice through the phone. Kisshu reconized it to be Pai's.

"Pai! Ichigo...she just went...mad...now I don't know what to do!" Kisshu gabbled down the phone.

"Calm down! What do you mean, went mad?"

"I don't know! You're meant to be the smart one!" shouted Kisshu angirly down the phone.

"When did it happen?"

"Just now! After the phone..." Kisshu paused. "What did you say to her?"

"Surely you know..."

"What? Stop being so stupid! What did you put into her head to make her think I'd killed him? I hate him, but that's too mean on my kitty cat."

"Does she need medical attention?"

"Tell me what you said!"

"Does she need medcial attention!"

"Yes...I think so..."

"You should cancel this call then and type in 119, that appears to be the emergency number he-"

Kisshu cut off before Pai could finish his sentance. He quickly dialed in the number and waited for help to arrive.  
>-<p>

Short chapter...BUT I HAD TO POST SOMETHING I FEEL SO BAD I MEAN, I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN EXCUSE! I EVEN SKIPPED THAT WIERD BIT AT THE TOP WHICH I ONLY PUT 'CAUSE OTHER PEOPLE DID AND I WANTED TO JOIN IN THE FUN!  
>S-sorry...<br>I promise that they'll never be such a late update! D:  
>OOC? Sorrrrrryyy...<br>But I'll tell you one thing...It definately was NOT rushed. That's for sure.


	6. His death

Kisshu cut off before Pai could finish his sentence. He quickly dialled in the number and waited for help to arrive.

Kisshu was sat at the hospital waiting by Ichigo, asleep in a bed. Nobody had asked him about his strange appearance, as there were stranger things happening to Ichigo. No matter how hard the doctors tried, there seemed to be no signs of what had caused had her to pass out. Kisshu wanted to tell them about her outbreak, but if they started to ask questions about the death of Aoyama, then they might take him away from her...

He couldn't let that happen. So the alien just said nothing. The doctors knew neither his name, nor where he had this unconscious girl. Any questions that were asked seemed to be ignored. Maybe he would convince them he was deaf. Kisshu needed to talk to Pai, find out what he had told her. Ask him questions about her state, and if he wouldn't tell him the answers, then he would force them out. He then felt a tap on his shoulder, and his head span around.

"Pai," hissed Kisshu, suddenly filled with a hateful rage. "Tell me. What did you say to her?"

"You killed Aoyama," Pai said, sighing. Kisshu's eyes were now flaring in anger. "Can't you learn to control yourself better?"

"I didn't kill him!" said Kisshu, trying to keep quiet as to not cause attention, but his voice was still becoming louder. "Why would you say that?'

"There's proof," replied Pai, looking at Kisshu as if he was stupid. "A video."

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"You really are stupid. Proof proves something," said Pai, sighing again. "Here." Pai handed Kisshu a small round shiny thing. The green haired alien stared at it blankly in his hand.

"...This is?"

"A DVD, of the attack," but before Pai had chance to explain to Kisshu any further, a nurse walked into the room.

"Just che- oh! Hello, sorry, but only family are allowed to visit..." said the nurse, her eyes drifting over to Pai. Saying nothing, the grey haired alien walked over to the door, opened it still without a sound, and then walked out. The nurse looked down the corridor after he had walked out, and had a confused look on her face. "He's gone...I didn't even hear him running...and what speed..."

Kisshu said nothing. He knew that Pai had just got out of sight and then teleported. But he still had this 'DVD'. How did it work?

"I'm leaving," he said, speaking his first words whilst being there. The alien looked down at Ichigo, her eyes troubled, but shut. As long as no-one found out that her boyfriend had been mysteriously killed a few days ago, then she would still be here when he came back. Hopefully. He stood up and the nurse looked even more confused as he also walked out, and seemed to 'run' off.

Kisshu had teleported back to Ichigo's house. Luckily enough, there was nobody in. The alien looked around the house until he saw something that caught his attention. The words 'DVD' on something under the TV. He walked over to it, holding the disk in his hand. Seeing a slot about big enough for the disk, he carefully pushed it in, and turned on the TV.

It was Aoyama, on the screen. It was raining, but he didn't seem to mind how wet he was getting, as there was a smile on his face. Probably thinking about Ichigo, thought Kisshu. He was walking, to the cafe, and everything seemed to be normal. But then Kisshu saw something, someone in the background. A dark figure, hidden by the shadows. His golden eyes watched this figure carefully. It was above the ground, by a few meters.

Kisshu's eyes kept watching it steadily, as it was the only thing that didn't seem normal. It couldn't have possibly been who he thought it was, that was impossible...it had to be.

The figure then swooped somewhere else, disappearing from sight. Aoyama appeared to have heard this, as he turned around. Seeing no one there, his face turned into a frown. His eyes swivelled round the area.

"Is anyone there?" the young boy called out to what appeared to be an empty landscape. And then the figure was suddenly there, floating right behind Aoyama. He turned around, eyes wide at the figure in front of him. Kisshu stared at the figure on the screen. It could only be described as one person.

Dark green hair, tied up, raindrops falling from the tips. Eyes golden, glaring in such anger and hate, it was almost as if there was a fire trapped inside them, but not a blazing fire, a cold chilling one. Aoyama took a step back.

"Y-you're…" stuttered Aoyama. 'One o-of those…'

'One of those guys after a girl they will never get?' hissed the figure. 'One of those unfortunate people with a broken heart? Or maybe one of those who will stop at nothing to get what they want?

'Is this about Ichigo?' asked Aoyama, frowning. The figure ignored the question and continued talking.

'One of those people…' he said, a grin emerging from the dark silhouette. 'Who _kill _those who cause these?'

It seemed as if the young boy was going to respond to this remark, but before he could, the grinning figure flew forwards into the light, and grabbed the boy's neck. He watched as Aoyama struggled and gripped his hands around the others hands. His face changed colour. And then his arms dropped to his side, and his eyelids fell. The now revealed figure let his grip go and Aoyama collapsed to the floor.

The next bit was what confused Kisshu the most. A small blue mist seemed to emerge from the neck area of the killer, and surrounded Aoyama. And within a few seconds, it was gone. The figure disappeared, and that's where the film ended.

Kisshu stayed completely frozen. His eyes showed full shock, and his entire body was trembling. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be true.

But it was.

The murderer of Aoyama was none other than him. The dark figure on the film was Kisshu, it was him. He had caused the only girl he had ever loved to be thrust into depression, and gone mad with anger and rage. Betrayal. Pain.

The blue mist. He had no idea what that was. It had confused him even more than the entire fact that 'DVD' was there. How could he have been there if he couldn't remember it?

'_...like something was taking over him...'_

What had happened during the time he was passed out? What were these blue marks and smoke? Although Kisshu desperately wanted to be back beside Ichigo in the hospital, he knew that he had to find out the answers to these questions.


End file.
